Two Unlikely Souls, One Story
by JSlayerUK
Summary: The Weirdest Pairing Challenge: A Mr GordoQueller Demon vignette. You've been warned of the weird...


**TITLE:** Two Unlikely Souls, One Story   
**AUTHOR:** JSlayerUK   
**EMAIL:** JSlayerUK@aol.com   
**FEEDBACK:** More than welcome   
**ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION:** FF.Net and in my livejournal. Link to said livejournal can be found in my profile.   
**SUMMARY:** It started as a rather normal and ordinary sort of thread at the BC&S. Somebody queried: "What two characters in the Buffyverse would NEVER end up in a ship?". It sort of snowballed, and eventually the challenge came up to write a Mr Gordo/Queller demon vignette.   
  
I accepted the challenge.  
  
I'm a dork.  
**RATING:** PG-13. Just because the idea of aliens and stuffed animals is a tad bizarre.  
**SPOILERS** Listening To Fear. Barely.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. No really. All is owned by The Mighty Joss. All Hail Joss!  
**NOTE:**I'm sorry. So very sorry...

~~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~~ 

Not been here long. Not long at all. Less than a week. Maybe a day. Don't know how long a day makes. Don't know how long makes a day. 

She stares. He stares? It stares at me. Talks at me. Or what it considers talking. Staring down at me, talking nonsense. What it says? Don't know. But I'm the out of place. That's what it says to me. That's what everything tells me. The others, the items, everything here. A different gravity, a different form. 

I Don't Like It. 

Gasoline puddles? I'll give you gasoline puddles. If I knew what gasoline puddles were. I don't need to know, I know when I'm not wanted. 

You're not nice. Not nice at all. You shout, you scream. You tell me bad things. Did anyone ever ask me if I liked being shouted at? No. So I can stare at you all I like. There was no gate. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I can't take you anymore. You shout at me? I'll shout back. I'm not like you. Not at all. 

~~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~~ 

She's abandoned me you know. It doesn't matter how much love I give, she's always looking elsewhere. I don't know what else I can do for her. 

Maybe she's just shallow. Falls head over heels for a beating heart. It's not my fault that I fell for her. Not my fault that I haven't a heart to beat. It doesn't stop it from aching, the place where my heart should be. 

I miss her so much. Her scent. Her luscious hair. Her smile, even though that's been gone a while. The way her fingers caress my stomach in her sleep. But she's gone now. She's moved on. Maybe I should move on too. 

~~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~~ 

I'm finding myself somewhere new now. Different. Not at all like before. More cozy, more warmth. Yet at the same time an aura of misery and cold. I could be comfortable here. 

Something's staring up at me. He's staring up at me. Staring. Not screaming. So much nice than it, the other thing. 

It isn't until I get closer that I feel the fur. The soft warm touch upon my slime. No recoil. No nothing. It's a nice feeling. I really think I could be comfortable here. 

~~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~~ 

I'm moving on. I'm moving on with someone. And at the same time, I don't feel guilty. Why? Because she left me. And why should I care what she thinks anymore? 

I don't. 

I think I've found happiness here. He stares up at me with love in those deep red eyes. And I can see that others would be put off by slime. I'm not. 

It's endearing. 

So I'll sit here with him. He needs a friend. He's not from around here, and I'm all he's got now. He's all I've got now. 

~~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~~ 

I remember what it said, in the other room. It said that there are people who are nice. People who are nice and give you presents. This joy I'm feeling now? This is a present. A present that I don't deserve. And even though I know I don't deserve it, I'm so glad I have it. This is my first friend. Things are looking up for me. 

~~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~~ 

I'm hugging him. It's all that I can do. I think that big round mouth of his is trying to talk to me. 

"Hey." 

"Hi." 

The pale grey skin crinkles and I can see what he's going to ask. I answer him first. 

"They call me Mr Gordo." 

He smiles at me. 

"Queller." 

~~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~~ 

**THE END**


End file.
